


Нейтральная полоса

by fandom_Kings_2018



Series: R-NC17 мини [3]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Het, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018
Summary: То, что списывает война.





	Нейтральная полоса

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Нейтральная полоса  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**   
> **Размер:** мини, 1102 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Сайлас Бенджамин/ОЖП\Дэмиен Шоу, Дэмиен Шоу/Сайлас Бенджамин  
>  **Категория:** гет, слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** То, что списывает война.

Во время войны случается разное. Битвы и перемирия, самопожертвования и дезертирство, военно-полевые романы и письма с фронта. Война списывает многое, но не все.

Что-то остается в памяти выжженным участком и через двадцать, и через тридцать лет. Сайлас любит вспоминать о том, как сам собрал свое королевство. О войне он тоже говорит часто и много. Но за флером из слов прячутся и первый бой, и первое убийство. И первый враг, которого увидел обычным человеком.

…Это селение, затерянное в ущелье, прежде никому не нужное, стало сначала камнем преткновения, а потом и нейтральной территорией между Кармелом и Гефом. И два отряда с разных сторон, оставленные гарантией перемирия, сидели в этом ущелье уже месяца два. Поначалу были и опаска, и ненависть, но человек привыкает ко всему, и наблюдая за тем, как давние враги так же встают по утрам, умываются, варят свой нехитрый завтрак, получают втыки от начальства и навещают местных девушек, начинаешь понимать, что они такие же люди. Пусть и гефцы. За эти два месяца нейтральное селение должно было много раз стать полем для битвы, но так и не стало. Солдаты устали от войны, и проще было разделить найденное в погребах вино и местных женщин, чем умирать за них. Конечно, были и пьяные драки, только вот селение, носившее на каком-то из местных наречий название Безмятежность, полностью его оправдывало.

Сначала сдружились солдаты, потом и командиры. Тем более что вдовушка, к которой они захаживали, привечала обоих одинаково и была достаточно умной и ласковой, чтобы под конец второго месяца оба встречались за ее столом и пили вино вместе.

Майор Шоу был похож на весенний лед. Со стороны крепость, но сделаешь шаг ближе — и трещины разбегутся под ногами, а потом просто ухнешь в ледяную черную глубину. Разговаривать с ним было интересно. Они с Сайласом пили молодое вино или самогон из виноградного сока, играли в карты и курили. Вдовушка то крутилась рядом, то притиралась крутым бедром к плечу, то наклонялась налить еще, и тяжелая ее грудь мягко прижималась к руке. И не было ничего удивительного в том, что в один из вечеров они разложили ее вдвоем. Чего на войне не бывает.

Сайлас был тогда почти не пьяным, и все же не мог понять, от чего его вело больше: от пары кружек вина, от влажных горячих губ на его члене или от того, как Шоу брал вдовушку сзади в тот же самый момент, когда он спускал в ее рот.

Шоу был интересен. И как собеседник, и как враг. И как партнер по постельным играм. В ту ночь они попробовали практически все, что могут сделать двое мужчин с одной женщиной — то ли соревнуясь, то ли красуясь друг перед другом.

А еще через неделю, когда вдовушка отговорилась женским недомоганием и ушла ночевать к матери, они остались вдвоем. И Сайлас, глядя в темные глаза сквозь сигаретный дым, чувствовал, как над головой смыкается ледяная вода, и под ногами — только бездна. Они говорили полночи — о политике, о войне, о женщинах, пили вино, словно воду, и смотрели друг на друга, враги и соперники, выжидая, кто сдастся первым. Гордость не позволила Сайласу это сделать, гордость, страшная и болезненная, но то, как Шоу потянул его на себя, молча улыбаясь, заставляло подозревать подвох. И все то время, пока они раздевались, расстегивали неверными пальцами пуговицы и целовались — так, как не целуют случайных партнеров на одну ночь — подозрения Сайласа росли.

Он не мог расслабиться — ни когда под пальцами оказались горячие голые плечи, ни когда Шоу встал на четвереньки на кровати и посмотрел на него через плечо, ни когда, наспех растянув чужую задницу, Сайлас вошел в него.

Все казалось спектаклем, нереальным из-за дыма и выпивки: даже дрожь чужих бедер под ладонями, даже мокрая от пота спина и шрам под правой лопаткой, даже горячее и узкое нутро, в которое он вбивал свой член. Но постепенно возбуждение перехлестывало все доводы рассудка, и, кончив, Сайлас едва держался на трясущихся и подгибающихся руках. Он ткнулся мокрым лбом в горячую спину и тяжело дышал. Он должен был чувствовать себя победителем — но чувствовал себя проигравшим.

Подвох все-таки был. Потому что до этой ночи Сайлас многого не знал ни об удовольствии, ни о своем теле. Шоу подчинялся до определенного момента, а потом роли поменялись — и он был везде, неумолимый, словно речной поток в половодье, взламывающий лед, хладнокровие, представление о собственном теле. Он был везде. Гладил, целовал, смотрел, вроде бы подчиняясь и в то же время неумолимо захватывая пядь за пядью. И Сайлас выгибался в чужих руках, отдаваясь и принадлежа так, как никогда раньше.

Ужас пришел только утром. Ужас от потери себя в ощущениях, ужас от того, как легко предает тело, и только гордость, болезненно ущемленная этой ночью, не давала сдаться. Да, он был сверху. Он был первым, но все, что потом Шоу сотворил с ним, было большей победой, чем детское «а я первым успел!»

Может быть, они сумели бы поговорить о том, что все-таки это было. Может быть, повторили бы, и не раз, а может быть, списали все на вино и войну, но времени у них в то утро не было.

Сначала прозвучал сигнал тревоги, потом послышался далекий гул, и оба и успели одеться и выбежать во двор — только для того, чтобы увидеть, как с неба на нейтральную Безмятежность падают бомбы.

Войне была нужна жертва, и она ее получила.

Сайлас очнулся, когда солнце стояло в зените и безжалостный свет ярко очерчивал воронки снарядов, тела, горящие сады и землю, смешанную с кровью.

Вокруг стояла звенящая тишина, и Сайлас, шатаясь, встал на ноги, стер с щеки кровь. Безмятежности больше не было, как и его отряда. Как и гефского, впрочем, тоже. Ненависть к себе поднималась откуда-то из глубин тела, ненависть к себе — и к тем, кто отдал приказ самолетам. Это могли быть гефцы. Это могли быть свои.

Кому-то помешало перемирие, и в жернова войны была вкинута новая жертва. Новая жатва.

Сайлас смотрел — на перекопанную взрывами землю, на изогнутые, как тряпичные куклы, тела людей, он словно бы стоял на холме и видел все, что осталось от селения и двух отрядов, уничтоженных одним нажатием гашетки. Ненависть и вина заполняли до краев. Все были мертвы: и улыбчивая вдовушка, и лопоухий Шон, совсем новичок в отряде, и хитрый староста, вечно таскавший самогон в оба отряда, и Шоу, человек-ледяная бездна, тоже был мертв.

Это потом Сайлас узнает, что Шоу, как и часть его отряда, выжил, это потом они будут играть в карты за одним столом, но это будут уже карты их стран, это потом будут король Сайлас и премьер Шоу. И странная почти-дружба, в которой оба спишут на войну ночь перед бомбежкой, тоже будет. И борьба за мир, и договоры, и выстрелы. И снова война. И вечное отступление Шоу, трещащий под ногами неверный лед, скрывающий побеждающую бездну, как и всегда, тоже будет.

…Сайлас Бенджамин стоял над перепаханной авиабомбами землей, и над его головой, пока еще не садясь, кружились бабочки.


End file.
